


a respectable member of society

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Hidden Mist Chunin Exams, Inter-village Friendships, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Anko and Zabuza talk at the Hidden Mist Exams





	a respectable member of society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> Request by wafflelate
> 
> Mitarashi Anko & Momochi Zabuza
> 
> Zabuza and his fellow teachers! I'm so interested in how Zabuza interacts with people now that he's back to being, like, a respectable member of society, and especially interested in Zabuza as a teacher. I think that he and Kakashi's canonical friendship is really interesting, and I think he and Anko would get along well. 
> 
> Anko and Zabuza at the Mist exams, carefully feeling each other out, maybe bonding over knowing Shikako, maybe sticking together because their villages are allied? Swapping teaching tips?

In social situations, Anko lives by one method of attack. 

Find the biggest, scariest guy in the room and poke him to see what he does. 

So far, it’s worked out pretty great for her. Ibiki is a fantastic guy and has had her back more often than she can count and he flat out _loves_ playing the scary guy to Anko’s irreverent nutcase. And Gai has been Kakashi’s friend for far too many years for her to believe he doesn’t know _exactly_ what kind of reactions he inspires when he gets as bombastic as he does. 

Trying the same strategy in the _Bloody Mist Village_ though — that takes guts. She grew up fighting these guys and the horror stories she remembers… well. It makes her think about it pretty seriously before she actually does it, but in the end, they’re supposed to be allied now. 

If they can’t handle a bit of good ol’ Konoha attitude, it’s better to find out now. 

Besides, she’s heard the stories out of Team 7 and if even _half_ of them are true— 

Even if they aren’t, the guy dealt with Kakashi Hatake _and_ Naruto Uzumaki at the same time. He has _got_ to have a pretty good leash on his murderous instincts. 

So she saunters right the fuck up to Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, murderer of anything that could possibly get murdered, and plops her ass right the fuck down on the dock beside him. 

The other invited ninja — and some of the Mist ones, too — are all giving him a wide berth so Anko needs to like, establish dominance over them or some shit. _They_ might be little sissies, but Anko Mitarashi has seen worse than this. She's gotta maintain Konoha’s rep for being willing to make friends with _anything_ — it’s a vital part of their international relations. 

“So, which ones are yours?” she asks, observing all the genin out training on the water. Or under it, in Isaribi’s case. She’s pretty proud of her team for how they’re handling the environment — they’ve practiced on Konoha’s lakes, but lakes and ocean are a _little_ different. “The little shrimpy ones?” 

Momochi grunts something that might be a ‘yes’. 

Anko has a passing thought to ask if he actually likes mochi based on his name, but she doesn’t know anywhere nice on the island that sells it and it’s not nice to bring up food if food isn’t going to be had. Sometimes she thinks she developed a taste for dango out of sheer self defense, but it tastes good so who gives a shit. 

“They’re cute,” she adds. “Real little determinators. Can’t tell ‘em apart, though. Is there a trick to that?” 

“Depends,” Momochi says after a long pause like he’s seriously asking himself if he actually wants to respond and make this a _conversation_ , “if they’re fucking with you on purpose or not.” 

Anko cackles. “I like them twice as much now,” she says in amusement. “I heard they did pretty good at the last exams. Gai was pretty verbose about it.” 

Momochi actually twitches. “Maito Gai,” he says, as if the words are loaded. 

Looks like they’re not joking when they say Mist isn’t a fan of the Green Beast. Anko smiles, long and slow. “Yup,” she says, popping the sound. “That’s the one. You might hear it yourself — chances are pretty good Tsunade-sama will bring him as bodyguard since all his kiddos were promoted last time.” 

Even wearing a face mask slash bandage thing can’t hide the sheer distaste that flickers across his features. 

Anko grins wider. “Or maybe not,” she allows. “I’m just a simple jounin-sensei. I’m not involved in big decisions like that.” 

Momochi grunts, but doesn’t attempt to continue the conversation. Shame. 

Still, she gets another chance when lunchtime comes around and all the genin straggle to the shore in hopes of taking a break. 

Anko leans her elbows on her knees and considers. She doesn’t want to run her genin too hard in advance — stamina is their greatest weakness, and they seem comfortable enough on the water — but she doesn’t want to make it _seem_ like she’s going easy on them. 

“Hey, important question for the twins,” she says, as Momochi’s genin come closer. 

He tenses, but doesn’t stop her from speaking to them. 

Anko nods, solemnly. “I understand if this information is too classified or too dangerous to share,” she says. “But I have to ask — where’s a good place to get dango around here?” 

The nervous tension breaks and both twins giggle. “By the mosaic!” One says. 

“Excellent,” Anko says and bounces to her feet. She gives Zabuza a friendly slap on the shoulder. “Your team should come with.” 

The twins both give him the most _adorable_ looks. Even Anko nearly melts. It doesn’t help that her three also look hopeful but, even worse, those three are probably _earnest_ about it. What did she ever do to deserve them? 

“Leaf ninja,” Zabuza mutters in disgust. But he rises off of the dock and says, “The tea house on the plaza is better.” 

Anko _grins._ “Sounds rad.” 


End file.
